Aunt Reyna
by Abby queen of the lab
Summary: Why do the seven's kids have such a strong bond with Reyna? Is it because when they're with her, they can escape the 'child of a war-hero' title and be themselves, or is it because her cookies rival Percys Mom's cookies? Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel's kids. What I feel their lives after the war would be like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so let me know what you think! Idk what else to put here, so Enjoy! -Abby**

**Chapter 1**

While I may not have many real nieces or nephews of my own, or even children of my own, these kids, are like my own.

I was in my kitchen in my small house in New Rome, barely anything because of my services in the Giant War, trying out that faun's, I mean satyr's recipe for enchiladas. I heard someone knocking at the door. It was pretty late, my class had run late as they always tended to do, I can't get the students to leave! Who could this be at this hour? I opened the door to find a little girl with a tear-streaked face standing outside. I sighed, it was only Sally Jackson, the Jackson's, Percy and Annabeth's daughter.

Sally had her father's mischievous green eyes, and a knack for getting in trouble to match, but the blond, curly hair and wits of her mother. Plus, I had heard that she drooled as she slept like her daddy.

"Aww, baby, what happened?" I ushered Sally inside and pulled her into a hug. She sniffled. "April," sniff "and I got in another argument." April was Sally's best friend, or so she said, they were always fighting over something or another. "I told her that I kinda liked Jace and she just went up to him and asked him out! In front of me!" She had stopped crying and was trembling with anger, "She always does this!" Sally yelled.

I sighed again, I hated seeing her like this. April was that jerk Octavian's daughter. I never liked him, even as a kid he was creepy and a jerk. He ripped open teddy bears to see the future, now though, that's a bit creepy, even for a demigod.

Finally, Sally looked up at me, "I don't think I want to be friends with April anymore, she's such a jerk!" I smiled, I was glad that she had finally come to her senses. Sally wandered over into the kitchen, "Are you making Uncle Grover's enchiladas? Can I stay for dinner? They always make me feel better!" She asked with those puppy dog eyes, I couldn't say no. I handed her a drachma. "Iris-message your parents and tell them that you'll be staying for dinner then. Tell them they can come for dinner as well." Sally grinned and raced over to my little font, a gift from Leo. Leo gave it to me after the war saying that I 'needed to get in touch with my Greek side."

Two minutes later, Sally came running in with another girl her age, 13. She looked just like her father Jason; blond hair, tan and an athletic build, except for her eyes. Those multicolored eyes were a dead giveaway that she was Piper's daughter. Her name was Arianne. "I smelled your enchiladas cooking. Once I saw Sal outside your door, I asked Mom and she let me over! Do you mind if I stay?" Now we had a party. Sally piped in, "Mom and dad aren't coming, but I can stay too!" She peered around me into the kitchen. "It looks like the enchiladas are done! If I hadn't moved, I would have been trampled by two teenagers. That wouldn't have looked good to my students.

I took dinner out of the oven, while the girls set the table. Record speed, I had no idea my cooking was that good! "They look good Aunt Reyna!" exclaimed Arianne. "Yeah." agreed Sally.

I've never seen anyone stuff their faces faster than these two, okay, maybe besides Nico, but this was crazy! In about a minute, these two had downed at least three each.

They waited for me to finish, and I looked at the clock. It was 8:00! "Okay girls, I think that it's time for you to head home." They sighed in defeat, that's what happens when you're granted the title Favorite Aunt. I divided the leftovers between the two and sent them on their way.

I was tired and so I went upstairs to shower and go to bed. Maybe read for a bit, Annabeth really got me hooked on this series!

The stairs were lined with pictures of my 'family' me and my two dogs, before they passed, my sister at her beloved warehouse, Percy and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel, Piper and Jason, Leo, Nico, and all of my nieces and nephews. I was sure that I had more pictures of the kids than their parents did!

I showered and practically fell asleep as soon as I got in my bed. Hey, being a history professor is exhausting! I didn't have any nightmares, which was strange. Instead I dreamed of doors being knocked upon and blond ponytails.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that this chapter is up pretty fast, but I didn't want to stop writing this! This has some Frazel children in it. Enjoy! - Abby**

Chapter 2

The next day was my day off, so I decided to walk into town and get some air, maybe go shopping. I was on my way when I ran into Frank and Hazel's twins, Fred and George, both 10. It was Leo's fault for the names, while trying to catch Hazel up to date with 'the times' he somehow got Hazel to read the whole Harry Potter series. She loved it. They looked like Frank, but had little flecks of gold in their eyes like Hazel. They were adorable little balls of energy. Close behind Frank was trying to keep up, holding a huge bag full of pool toys. "Hey." I said.

"Oh, hey Reyna. What's up? How's your class doing?"

"Good, just going shopping. Take it Percy invited you swimming?"

"Yeah… George! Don't! Wait for me!" Frank ran off after his boys.

I hadn't found anything good when suddenly an iris-message popped up in front of me. It was Percy. "Hey, Reyna, we're having a pool party, want to come?" I had nothing else better to do. Sounded fun. "Sure, I'll be right over!"

I went home and put on my suit and my cover-up and grabbed my sunglasses and towel and shoved it in a bag and headed over to the other side of town.

Percy and Annabeth lived in a big house that no surprise, Annabeth had built. It was amazing. It was a mix between traditional Greek and Roman houses. It was pretty amazing.

I heard laughter and splashing from the back yard, so I walked around back. In honor of his father, the sea god Poseidon or Neptune, as I like to call him, Percy's pool was beach themed. The concrete on the bottom was tan like the sand and if you sat on a lounge chair by the edge by the palm-tree umbrellas, it felt like you were actually at the beach. Once one of the kids saw me, it was just a bunch of "Aunt Reyna's here!" I guess I should tell you why they love me so much.

After the war, I wasn't 'That girl who sailed in a giant flying warship', or the 'girl who survived Tartarus' I was the girl who lost her title by going to the ancient lands. I was nowhere as popular as Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, or Nico. I was just Reyna.

I was nowhere as famous as their parents were, so coming to my house was like an escape to the kids. Plus, I wasn't half bad at cooking, myself. My cookies were to rival Percy's mom, Sally's cookies.

I was first a babysitter, the one person they trusted with their kids. Eventually, I was donned the name 'Aunt' Reyna. I loved that.

They also loved me because I listened. I loved to hear their stories, and about their lives. I also gave good advice, if I wanted to, I could be a psychologist, but I loved teaching people about history. Their parent's history, the Gods's history, all history. There's no better teacher than one who has experienced most of this firsthand. Definitely a reliable source.

The pool party was fun. It seemed that everyone was there, although I only knew a few. All those Greek demigods' names were hard to remember!

I saw a lot of unfamiliar faces, but recognized a few in the crowd; Rachel, who Annabeth still seemed to be unhappy about, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Jason, and Piper of course, and their kids, Grover, two identical faces: the Stoll brothers, Tyson, and that was about it, I was pretty terrible with names. Losing so many in a war does that to someone, but I chose to put that past behind me.

The pool party was fun, but exhausting. I swam, but decided that it was time to stop when all the boys yelled "WHIRLPOOL!" and begged Percy to use his powers to turn the pool into a super-fast whirlpool. The kids loved it, and so did Leo. Leo kept yelling "Faster Perce! This is nothing!" Frank had turned into a dolphin, and was giving George a ride. Adorable.

I walked over to where Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Rachel were talking. "Hey." I said.

Annabeth sighed. "It always gets like this." She waved towards the pool indicating the current chaos.

"I think it's cute," said Hazel. "It's like they're embracing their inner children that they really never could embrace, having to fight and stuff. She couldn't be more right.

It had gotten late, so I got ready to leave. Annabeth caught me before I left. "Hey, we're making a trip to Camp, want to tag along? We're going to send Sally there for the summer, and wanted to visit before we did." I hadn't actually stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Only stopped by with stuff or a message. The longest I stayed was about a day, after the war. I loved it from the start but never had time to go back. "Sure! I have some vacation days I have to use." Annabeth smiled. "Can't wait."

**Well, there's chapter two. Some background on why the kids love her so much and you get to see them really having fun. I'll be putting chapter 3 up sometime soon! Hang tight! -Abby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! I know! I must be crazy for updating so fast! I keep getting ideas for the new chapters and just have to keep writing! Rn Reyna's going to Camp Half-blood, so you'll get to see what she thinks of it after being in Camp Jupiter for so long.**

**Chapter 3**

Greeks are way nicer than Romans. That's a fact. While the Greeks fought their own fair share of wars, and battles, the Romans were strict, and freaking destroyed empires. Real nice guys.

Going from New Rome to Camp Half-Blood was like waking up. Suddenly, where Romans ignored fauns, the Greeks treated them almost as equals. How can I say this, it's just more… cheerful in Camp Half-Blood.

Pelelus the dragon cheerfully blew smoke rings when he saw the Jacksons. Mrs. O'Leary barked happily when she saw her friend. Coming here, Percy and Annabeth seemed to have a new light in their eyes. This was their home. New Rome may be where they live, but this is where they belong. I stepped off to the side, awkwardly, I felt as if I didn't belong. Sally looked up at me. "Don't worry Aunt Reyna, you're going to love it here!" Looking around at the campers, happy while sparring, or rowing across the lake and playing with fau… er, I mean satyrs, I realized, maybe I would.

Camp Jupiter was about combat and order, while this, this was like the summer camp of your dreams, if you like deadly weapons and mythical creatures, then definitely the camp of your dreams.

Mrs. O'Leary sniffed me as if trying to decide if I was friendly or not. How had she gotten here so fast? As if reading my thoughts, she ran into the shadows cast by the pine tree, and disappeared! She turned up in the shadows by one of the cabins, shadow travel, she barked, beckoning me into camp. Percy looked at his, um pet? "Don't worry, she's friendly." As I watched, his hand intertwined with Annabeth's as though they were the sixteen-year-olds who used to go here. I was glad he was happy. Sally skipped down the hill towards a group of demigod friends. I followed the hellhound.

Imagine playing with Hannibal the elephant, but with a constant stream of drool coming out of his mouth, and fur. Lots of fur. I was throwing her kiddie-pool sized Frisbee when Chiron calmly walked up to me. "She sure is tiring, isn't she?" I was beat and it had only been twenty minutes.

"Yeah."

Chiron smiled, as if remembering a funny story, "After the second Titan War, her fur was so dirty and matted, it took the campers a week to clean it again." I chuckled.

"Sounds like fun."

"Reyna, how to you like our little camp?"

This was an easy question, "I absolutely love it here, it's so much more, fun here than at Camp Jupiter."

"Yes, the Romans are a bit more uptight."

"You have no idea."

Chiron smiled, he looked as if I had taken a load off his shoulders. "Thank you Reyna, I'll leave you to your game of catch, I have an archery class to teach."

"Bye," but I doubt that he heard me.

After about a half-hour more of playing, Mrs. O'Leary finally tired, and lay down and took a nap, her snoring loud enough to be heard over the traffic of Manhattan I bet. She reminded me of my own dogs, Aurum and Argentum. But, eventually even metal dogs pass. I hadn't had the heart to get a new dog.

With Mrs. O'Leary sleeping, I wandered around camp. I wasn't too anxious to try the climbing wall, I liked my clothes not on fire. I wandered around the cabins, testing my Greek knowledge. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Athena, Dionysius…

I had finished going around the cabins when a familiar voice called me over "Reyna!" a large Cyclops ran towards me. "HI REYNA!"

"Hey Tyson."

"I shadow-traveled here with Mrs. O'Leary. It's kinda scary."

"I bet." Suddenly a red harpy flew down next to Tyson.

"Hi Ella!" Tyson sounded extremely happy to see her. I was glad for him, but it seemed that everyone had someone, but me. Don't forget Leo and Nico, my brain warned.

"Hi Tyson!" They turned and left, Tyson turned around and gave me an awkward wave. I waved back and he beamed and went back to animatedly telling Ella the harpy a story. She looked at him, absorbing every word, a look of pure admiration and something else, love? I don't know, but their happy little whatever it was just radiated happiness.

A horn sounded, and I stood my ground expecting an attack. Years at Camp Jupiter kind of drilled that into my head. "It's just the dinner horn!" yelled a random camper. I was starved; I jogged over to the pavilion.

At the pavilion, everyone sat according to who their godly parent was. I didn't know where to sit, but Chiron called me over to the head table. Someone else was sitting there with him, I must have been staring because he snapped, "Yes, I am the wine dude, if you were wondering. And can I get another Diet Coke?" a nymph quickly brought him another. I sat next to Chiron.

The wine dude, who was he again? Suddenly, a gear clicked in my head and I remembered, "Dionysius!" he sighed,

"Yes?" he lazily answered.

"Oh," I could feel my cheeks reddening. "I, I like your shirt, it goes really well with your, eyes." Dionysius stared at me. "Thank you." He rolled his eyes and went back to his food. Chiron meanwhile asked me tons of questions about New Rome. Yes, Terminus really guarded it, yes there was a college there and I did teach there. It was fun though, his enthusiasm at what I had to say was contagious, and soon, I was smiling and drilling him with questions as well.

I looked over at the tables and noticed that Percy and Annabeth weren't sitting together, but Sally was sitting at the Aphrodite table and laughing about something with a group of girls her age. Chiron followed my gaze. "Even though they may be married, I'm afraid that they still have to follow camp rules."

"But what about Sally?"

"She is a legacy. A child of two demigods, she has no godly parent, so she is free to sit wherever she chooses."

"That makes sense. Thanks."

The rest of the week passed quickly. While I was no hero at home, I was treated like one here. The other demigods loved me. They wanted to hear about my sister's Amazonian tribe, my time on C.C's Spa and Resort in the Sea of Monsters, and about New Rome. I was sad to leave. Sally saw the sadness in my eyes and tried to cheer me up. "Don't worry Aunt Reyna, you can always come visit! I can send Mrs. O'Leary to pick you up!" I smiled, she always cheered me up. "Is Arianne coming too?"

"I'm pretty sure, but we think that Uncle Jason wants her to go to Camp Jupiter."

"I think that I can get Jason to let her go here." I reassured.

"Really?! You're the best!" She gave me a tight hug and ran off to her friends. "Bye Aunt Reyna!" Sally ran off, and I followed Percy and Annabeth out of the camp and back home.

**There's chapter 3! Hmmm, so now you saw what Reyna thinks about the Greek camp. Maybe she'll stay and teach history there? Idk. Stay tuned! Au Revoir! -Abby **


End file.
